When I'm Lonesome
by Moony73
Summary: Insight: . . . cause I’m broken when I’m lonesome . . . how is it that I can sit here . . . alone in the dark, not trying to apologize for what I’ve done? Originally based of the song “Broken” by Seether and Amy Lee, RLNT songfic.


_When I'm Lonesome- by Moony73

* * *

_

_Insight: . . . cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome . . . and I don't feel right when you're gone away . . . _how is it that I can sit here . . . alone in the dark, not trying to apologize for what I've done? Originally based of the song "_Broken_" by _Seether and Amy Lee,_ RLNT songfic

* * *

**A/N: If anyone gets confused . . . I'll just put this tip to remember that they've just fought . . . Tonks did the yelling . . . she's the one downstars, and Remus is in his room . . . and they're trying to figure out what to do besides yell and shake the walls of Grimmauld Place . . . that house is about to cave in on itself without their banterings anyway . . . hopefully they don't get killed . . . okay now that was mean . . . (slaps own hand) . . . onto the fic!**

_

* * *

_

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh . . . I want to hold you high and steal your pain away . . . I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well . . . I want to hold you high and steal your pain . . . because I'm broken when I'm lonesome . . . and I don't feel right when you're gone away . . . you've gone away you don't feel me here anymore . . . _

I sit here in this darkened bedroom, the rain washing away my worries, my doubt. I just wanted to tell you that I love you . . . even though I may not show it, in your point of view. You may have forgiven me already, but I still remember the way we have fought. It may be over, it should be, because we both are hurting and I'm say that I can't do anything about it,; it's not that I can't . . . it's that I won't . . . because I'm scared, but I'm not scared to admit it, although I haven't . . .

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again . . . I want to hold you high and steal my pain away . . . there's so much laughter then . . . and no one left to fight . . . I want to hold you high and steal your pain . . ._

I ask myself over and over again . . . shoulder I leave you there . . . alone . . . to try to forget what I've done? I know I fought most of the battle, but I didn't mean to hurt you this bad. Of course we've had it much easier at times, but all I want is for you to be happy, but you want me to be happy . . . why is everything so confusing? I sit here in the dark, possibly just as you are, thinking over ways to apologize, but I don't make my way up the stairs, either because I am afraid, or because I just don't know what to say this time, although I've always known what to say and when to say it when you haven't . . .

_Because I'm broken when I'm open . . . and I don't feel like I am strong enough . . . cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome . . . and I don't feel right when you're gone away . . ._

Now I feel like I have nothing left . . . I may have felt this before, but it has worsened. I don't have any reason to live anymore with you gone . . . I feel like nothing matters as I lay down on my bed . . . without reason . . . I don't feel like I can make it through this time . . .

_Cause_ _I'm broken when I'm open . . . and I don't feel like I am strong enough . . . cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome . . . and I don't feel right when you're gone away . . . _

_Cause_ _I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away . . . you've gone away . . . you don't feel me here . . . anymore . . . _

That's when you return to me . . . you enter the bedroom quietly, apologizing over and over again just like I am, and that is when I know . . . what we have done is wrong, but we can forgive each other just the same . . . although I think we've both done that . . .

* * *

**A/N: (sniffs) another way they've made up . . . is that what everything I write about ends up being . . . maybe it can just be a fight they've had . . . oh I don't know . . . I guess it can be whatever it's interpreted as . . . still sad though . . . **

* * *


End file.
